


Sprace Drabble 3

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, POV Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt:  heard you tell the same story multiple times but doesn’t point it out to you when you excitedly bring it up to them again and slowly accumulating items that’s more your style than theirs
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 15





	Sprace Drabble 3

Race was falling in love. He doesn’t know why, or how, or even when he figured it out, but he was falling. And he was falling fast. He started to realize it a bit last month at Albert’s birthday party. 

—–

_ “Okay so you guys remember the time Albert, Jack, and I decided to egg Mr.Weasels car?” Race asked, his speech a bit slurred _

_ He was met with groans, and a chorus of “Racer  _ no _!” or “We’ve heard it a  _ million _ times!”  _

_ He ignored them, and continued on with the story, “ _ So _ it was sophomore year, Jack, Albert, and I had this mean teacher Mr. Wiesel  _ but _ we refused to call him that. Only-”  _

_ “Calling him Mr.  _ Weasel _.” Everyone finished  _

_ “Hey have you guys heard this before?” Race jokes, but he continued on with the story “So this guy was a dick, and so-”  _

_ After he was finished and everyone had jokingly booed him away, he went to find Spot. He spotted (Ha  _ spotted _ ) him sitting alone in the corner of the room, drink in his hand, and eyes shining.  _

_ “Hey,” Race greeted, dramatically draping himself over Spot _

_ Spot laughed, putting his drink down, “Hey yourself, you were great by the way.”  _

_ Race hummed, giving him a sloppy kiss, “I didn’t see you yelling at me over there.”  _

_ “Are you upset I  _ didn’t _?” Spot raised an eyebrow,  _

_ “ _ No _ , it’s just I’ve told that story a million time,” Race shrugged “You didn’t want to be the millionth person to point that out?”  _

_ Spot smiled, giving Race a soft kiss on the cheek, “ _ Never _ baby.”  _

_ —– _

Race had never smiled harder than he did in that moment. He was pretty sure that was the moment he realized he could spend the rest of his life like this. And if it wasn’t that was okay, because there were other moments that made him feel that way too. 

—–

_ “Hey Racer?” Spot called from the shower  _

_ Race’s head perked up at the sound of his name, he has stayed the night at Spot’s apartment, and he was currently raiding his cabinets “Yeah babe?”  _

_ “Can you go into my closet and get me a shirt?” Spot asked, yelling as to not have his voice drowned out by the shower  _

_ “Any kind?” Race yelled back  _

_ “Any kind!”  _

_ Race giggled to himself, contemplating if he wanted to be mean or not. Ultimately he decided to play nice, and to grab a normal shirt. Opening Spot’s closet he paused. There were a million shirts hung up, mostly band or any type of punk style shirt, but the few that caught his attention were the ones that weren’t.  _

_ There were about 4 t shirt’s that were light colored, and had absurd and cheesy sayings on the front. Like ‘I’m not gay, but my boyfriend is’ or ‘Made in Brooklyn’. Basically t shirt’s Spot wouldn’t be caught dead wearing in a million years.  _

_ He paused when he saw his shirt in the collection. Finally realizing where Spot had gotten the style from. It was Race’s style. Spot had stolen  _ his _ style.  _

_ “ _ _ Babe any luck on that shirt?”  _

_ “Yeah hold on!” Race smiled to himself, grabbing the shirt, walking to the bathroom, he asked, “Want me to come in or just pass it through the door?”  _

_ “ _ _ You can come in it doesn’t matter.” Spot responded, the shower was turned off so he didn’t have to yell _

_ Race walked in handing him the shirt, “It’s a nice shirt ya got there, not really your style though.”  _

_ Spot raised an eyebrow, before looking at the shirt and laughing, “ _ Yeah _ , well what can I say? My boyfriend’s got great style.”  _

_ —– _

Race watched as his boyfriend, wearing one of his shirt’s, rolled over in his sleep. 

“Yeah,” Race whispered, knowing Spot couldn’t hear him “I could do this for a little while longer.”


End file.
